


Is Someone there?

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fear, Humor, Riverdalebingo, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Shoes, Veronica Lodge-centric, cabin in the woods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: Veronica ends up getting lost in the woods and Jughead comes to the rescue.This one went a little more darker and mysterious than expected.Created for the @riverdalebingo summer 2020 for the Cabin in The Woods square. Enjoy :)
Relationships: Jughead Jones & Veronica Lodge, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31
Collections: Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020





	Is Someone there?

There was a noise in the darkness. Something was there, in the forest with her. Most likely it was a false alarm but she couldn’t call for help anyway as her phone had no signal. It only provided her with a little light, just enough to see about a metre in any direction. That was what she was using to navigate her way around the forest but she was hopelessly lost. Just trying to put one foot in front of the other. Going anywhere was better than staying in one place. The reason why she was out there in the first place was to join a search party to find someone who had gone missing, presumed dead. A usual occurrence in their town. Getting separated from the group wasn’t what she planned to do. Veronica had ended up getting her black heeled boot stuck in some mud. She had not chosen shoes suitable for the activity but couldn't resist wearing and showing off her new purchase. That lost her some time and had dirtied up her boot. In an attempt to clear it up she had walked towards a little stream, it wasn't very far away so she thought nothing of it. However cleaning the suede took longer than expected and of course she did not want to put it on right away, she had to let it dry first. She also did not alert anyone to the fact that she was going to do this. That might have saved her a lot of trouble. 

Veronica regretted that. If she had only told Betty or Archie or called out. She would not be in this mess right now. The sun had set and the air had grown cooler, making her wish she had thought to bring a jacket. Or maybe buy one which would stave off the cold instead of being fashion forward. The forest had also come alive with sounds from animals which only came out at night and what Veronica couldn’t see scared her. Her adrenaline was running high. Every single sound somehow spooked her. Even when the wind only rustled a few leaves. Her hearing seemed to be heightened but that was only due to her sense of sight being lessened. Her boots were beyond ruined by now which normally would have horrified Veronica but she couldn’t care less about them at this moment in time. 

Another sound rang out. This time it was more like a whistle. Distant but unmistakable. Veronica stood still to make sure it wasn’t what she thought it was. Her mind could be playing a cruel trick. Standing still did not erase her fears but only made her more confident that it was someone who was whistling and they were getting closer. 

This spurred her into action and she reached out blindly in the darkness, trying to move at a quicker pace than before. She stumbled forward away from the noise. Her panicked state made it easier for someone to find her, they would have carried on walking as they weren't expecting anyone to be there. Her fingers brushed a larger tree trunk as she tripped over one of its roots. Luckily she did not fall. The noise drew attention to her location though. This is what probably saved her life. There were other dangers lurking in the forest that night. Another body would be found near that location the very next day. Another search party would be formed. 

“Is someone there?” a voice came in the darkness, it sounded strained. The voice was oddly familiar to Veronica but placing it was hard in her frazzled state. She could hear the crunch of leaves underfoot now and there was a beam of light flying around the area. It was moving too quickly for her to make out where the origin was. Yet, she knew that whoever was there was holding a torch. 

“I know you’re there. I can help you,” the voice spoke. This time it was much closer, coming from the other side of the tree. This time Veronica was absolutely certain that she recognised the voice and that could mean only one thing. They would help her. 

Veronica took a deep breath, attempted to straighten up her blouse and even went as far as to run her fingers through her hair twice before stepping out from her hiding place. She was blinded but a moment later when the beam of light landed on her face. 

“Veronica! What on earth are you doing out here?” Veronica dropped her hands from where she had put them up in front of her face. The light illuminated his face and the first thing she recognised was his beanie. 

“Jughead. Thank God,” Veronica launched her arms around his middle and kissed him on the cheek. She had been saved. 

“You’re freezing cold. Come. Lets head back to the warmth.”

“Well, we always knew that my speciality is ice,” Veronica wise cracked back at him from within his arms. She felt something being placed on her hair. It’s warmth was soothing. She looked up at Jughead and saw his beanie was gone. She was wearing his most treasured article of clothing. Not her style and not something she would ever be caught dead in but in this moment it was a luxury item. Jughead extracted himself from her embrace, it was easier for them to walk when they weren't wrapped up in each other. 

With the help of the light from his torch they reached a cabin deep within the woods. It was a place Veronica did not even know existed but Jughead knew the way to it. It looked like a hunters lodge, it was predominantly wooden and it reminded Veronica of one of the Lodge summer homes. It was away from prying eyes too. The door wasn’t locked, that was how secluded it was. 

When they entered the door to the cabin Veronica then realised it was nothing like a Lodge home. It only had a main room with a small bathroom. Cosy but not very costly. There was a circular rug on the floor which looked like someone had spilt red wine on it recently. Veronica felt hands gently nudging her back as she had stopped in the doorway. She turned just in time to see Jughead close the door behind him. After he had done that and taken a good look at her his expression changed to one of mirth as his gave her a slow once over. His gaze locked onto her shoes. 

“I’ve never seen you like this before. You’re a mess…” he trailed off as her gaze hardened. He tried to backtrack and fix his words, “There’s some clothes in the drawers that you can change into to get warm. The shoes on the other hand.”

After a few tense moments, as Veronica looked at herself, she starting laughing uncontrollably. Her attire was ruined, “These are Louis Vuittons.”

“No Veronica, those were Louis Vuittons. Now, they’re nothing. Go get changed before I choose something for you to wear,” he said as more of a technique to get Veronica into new clothes as opposed to actually choosing anything himself. The only outfits he stored there were plain t-shirts, plaids and black jeans. He was rewarded by a Louis Vuitton flying at him, he barely managed to dodge it and it hit the wall behind him. His mistake was looking to see where it went as the second one ended up hitting him in the side. There was no pain but it made him grunt due to the force behind her throw. 

“Veronica!” he exclaimed. Though he wasn’t mad at all. The next thing to come flying at him was his beanie. He was ready this time and put it straight back on as he caught it. He took his own shoes off and relit the fireplace to get some warmth into the cabin to occupy himself whilst Veronica studied his clothes. 

Once he could stall no longer he looked at Veronica and saw her picking through the clothing with various degrees of discontent showing on her face. She had taken most of it out and spread it across the cabin. He kept on watching as she let out a frustrated sigh before looking away from the offending article of clothing. Their eyes locked. Her expression softened then. 

“Don’t mistake me for not being grateful. I am. Thank you Jughead,” Veronica spoke, still looking directly at him. She picked out the first things her hands touched after that before changed into them in the bathroom. A plaid shirt and some jeans which were the wrong size and cut. She put them on anyway. Not that she wore them for very long. 

When she came out the bathroom it was to realise that there was only one bed. They couldn’t possibly both sleep on it could they? The answer was yes, they could both sleep on it. They could both fit on the bed quite comfortably. Veronica found that they were compatible in everyway. He fitted inside her perfectly. Veronica would awake the next day and could honestly say that was one of the best nights of her life. This became her and Jugheads secret place. He even let her wear his beanie again. 

Veronica never even thought to ask what Jughead was doing in the forest.


End file.
